bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Julian14bernardino/Frozen/Bubble Guppies crossover part 2
Here's part 2 of Frozen/Bubble Guppies Xover. Frozen/Bubble Guppies characters: #Molly as Elsa #Gil as Olaf #Deema as Anna #Goby as Kristoff #Oona as Bulda #Nonny as Hans #Bubble Puppy as Sven #Mr. Grouper as Grand Pabbie #Little Fish as the Trolls #Lobsters as the Duke of Weselton, the Arendelle Guards & the Duke's thugs #Snails as Kai & Gerda & the Dignitaries & Citizens #Crabs as Arendelle citizens #The Abominable Snowman as Marshmallow Frozen/Bubble Guppies songs: #Frozen Heart #Do You Want to Build a Snowman? #For the First Time in Forever #Love is an open door #Let it Go #Reindeer(s) are better than people #In Summer #For the First Time in Forever (reprise) #Fixer Upper Frozen/Bubble Guppies story: It has been years since the King and Queen died and it was coronation day. Goby and Bubble Puppy were at the docks. Goby: What do you want, Bubble Puppy? (talking funny) Give me a snack. (bringing a carrot to Bubble Puppy) What’s the magic word? (talks funny again) Please. Before Bubble Puppy can eat the carrot, Goby stops him. Goby: Hey, hey, hey! Share! Goby and Bubble Puppy ate the carrot in the same time and the coronation in Bubbledelle is still on and the citizens are going there. Then, it appears to be the Duke and the thugs walking in. Lobster Duke: Ah, Bubbledelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches... Did I just say that out loud? The dignitaries are going to the castle. Snail Irishman: Oh, me sore eyes can’t wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they’re absolutely lovely. Snail Dignitary: I bet they are beautiful. In the Bubbledelle castle, Deema was sleeping and drooling in the same time in her own room until someone knocks on the door. Snail: Princess Deema...? Deema: ...Huh? Yeah? Snail: Sorry to wake you, ma’am but... Deema: (sleepily) No, you didn’t. I’ve been up for hours. (goes back to sleep and wakes up) Who is it? Snail: It’s still me, ma’am. Time to get ready. Deema: Ready for what? Snail: Your sister’s coronation, ma’am. Deema: My sister’s coronation... (gasps) It's coronation day! (For the First Time in Forever) Deema: (singing) The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change. Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever. I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy. But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever. I won't be alone. Deema: I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet... the one? Deema: (singing) Tonight, imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace... I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening. Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever. I could be noticed by someone... And I know it's totally crazy. To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever. At least I've got a chance! Then, Molly was at the castle and she was soon to be the queen of Bubbledelle. Molly: (deep breath and sings) Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl. You always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show... Make one wrong move. And everyone will know. But it's only for today. Deema: It's only for today! Molly: It's agony to wait. Deema: It's agony to wait! Molly: Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Deema: The gate! For the first time in forever. Molly: Don't let them in, don't let them see. Deema: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Molly: Be the good girl you always have to be. Deema: A chance to change my lonely world. Molly: Conceal. Deema: A chance to find true love! Molly: Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know! Deema: I know it all ends tomorrow. So it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever. Nothing's in my way! (song ends) Then, Deema bumps into a horse which belong to a prince named Nonny. Deema: Hey! Nonny: I’m so sorry. Are you hurt? Deema: No. I’m okay. Nonny: Are you sure? Deema: Yeah, I just wasn’t looking where I was going. But I’m okay. I’m great, actually. Nonny: Oh, thank goodness. (goes to Deema) Prince Nonny of the Southern Isles. Deema: Princess Deema of Bubbledelle. Nonny: Princess...? My Lady. Oh boy. They tumbled while the horse keeps the boat steady. Deema: Ha. This is awkward. Not you’re awkward, but just because we’re... I’m awkward. You’re gorgeous. Wait, what? Nonny: I’d like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Bubbledelle with my horse... and for every moment after. Deema: No. No-no. It’s fine. I’m not THAT Princess. I mean, if you’d hit my sister Molly, that would be... yeash! ‘Cuz, you know... (turns to the horse) Hello. (turns to Nonny) But, lucky you, it’s just me. Nonny: Just you? Then, Deema heard the bells and has to go to Molly's coronation. Deema: ...The bells. The coronation. I better go. I have to... I better go. Bye! The boat began to slip. Nonny: Oh no. Nonny falls into the water and looks at Deema. (at the church) At church, Molly was at the alter with Deema and the priest. (The part's unfinished.) Category:Blog posts